This invention relates to a new and distinct St. Augustinegrass that is the result of a complex hybridization program to develop a dark green, fine bladed St. Augustinegrass. Parents were selected for darker green foliage color, narrow leaf width, low maintenance and resistance to common insect pests and disease. This genotype was first labeled as FA 1997-108 and evaluated as NUF-76. This selection was propagated vegetatively to provide planting stock for studying performance and distinguishing NUF-76 from other St. Augustinegrass cultivars. The St. Augustinegrass ‘NUF-76’ has been asexually propagated through vegetative cuttings of stolons in Florida beginning in 2005.